Arriésgate
by SofiaWeasley
Summary: "Lina Jordan jamás se arrepintió de su decisión. Ahora puede decir que su corazón está completamente reparado. Porque Lina aprendió dos cosas: no todos los hombres son iguales, y que la vida es aburrida si no te arriesgas un poco." Lina Jordan/Benjamin Wood (dos personajes inventados por mi)


Benjamin se encontraba acostado en su dormitorio, con las cortinas completamente cerradas. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitar que una lágrima rebelde se escapara y descendiera por su mejilla. No entendía por qué lo evitaba, por qué no hacía caso a sus declaraciones de amor o por qué le provocaba celos. Había hecho de todo, incluso le pidió consejos a su hermana menor. Pero nada servía. Ella le había declarado todos sus sentimientos, pero ella lo ignoraba, y eso a él le dolía demasiado. Miro la hora y decidió dirigirse al campo de Quidditch ya que tenía entrenamiento. Cuando llego a la sala común, Lina Jordan se estaba besando apasionadamente con Mark Spellow en uno de los sillones. Mark Spellow era uno de sus compañeros de habitación. Ben sintió, como otras tantas veces, una opresión en el pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Justo en ese momento bajaba su hermana, Jessica Wood, de los dormitorios de las chicas. Al ver la situación en que se encontraba, carraspeo para hacer que se separaran, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos para entablar conversación. Ben, en esos momentos, amaba a su hermana. Aprovechando la distracción, salió de la sala común rumbo al campo.

-Mark ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas? Tenemos que hablar, cosas de chicas, ya sabes.- le pidió Jessica al muchacho.

Mark se despidió de ambas y subió hacia su habitación. Cuando ella estuvo segura de que nadie podía oírlas, Jessica comenzó a reprochar a Lina.

-Deja de lastimar a mi hermano, eso solo puedo hacerlo yo. Él te quiere mucho, incluso, podría apostar mí escoba a que te ama.

Lina la miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes oscuros durante unos segundos. Sí, ella sabía que Benjamin estaba loco por ella, pero Lina tenía sus razones para ignorarlo.

-Sé que no quieres tener una relación seria, pero Ben no te hará daño. No todos los hombres son iguales Lin, deberías saberlo.

Jessica se levantó del sofá y salió por el retrato, rumbo a su entrenamiento. Lina tiene suficientes razones, según ella, para desconfiar de los hombres. Su último ex novio le hizo tanto daño que ella no quiso saber más sobre relaciones serias. Él le había destrozado el corazón de tal manera, que aún después de tres años, seguía hecho pedazos. La había engañado, le había mentido, y ella no quería volver a sufrir.

Benjamin había dado por finalizado el entrenamiento, y cuando todo su equipo se marchó, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del campo para despejar su mente. Luego de unos minutos, una pequeña figura comienza a hacerle señas para que descienda. Cuando Ben pisa tierra se encuentra con su hermana.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué Lina me odia?

Jessica suspira cansinamente, para responderle luego de mala gana

-Uno: ella no te odia. Dos: no te voy a decir nada, solo te voy a dar un consejo.

Benjamin suspira, y la mira, indicándole que continúe.

-Para que te quiera, tienes que hacer que confié en ti.

Y con esto último, ella da la media vuelta y se marcha. Él gruñe con molestia. Son estos momentos en que odia a su hermana.

De repente, una idea se cruza por su mente, y una sonrisa se cruza por su rostro. Está seguro de que Lina acabara por confiar ciegamente en él.

Lina está sentada en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras mira el fuego pensativamente, cuando de repente, alguien le toca la cabeza. Al mirar hacia arriba, descubre a Benjamin Wood, el cual la observa con una sonrisa de lado. Él le toma una mano y tira de ella hacia arriba. Una vez que está en el suelo, él la carga en sus brazos. Lina comienza a patear el aire mientras grita, pero cuando cruzan el retrato, ella se calla rápidamente. No tiene ganas de que Filch la castigue por gritar en los pasillos. Ben la lleva hacia la Sala de Menesteres, donde una vez dentro, la baja suavemente al suelo.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, si puedo saber?-le pregunta molesta

-Quiero decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Sin interrupciones.-agrega, al ver que ella abre la boca para protestar.

Lina suspira, sabe que no puede negarse, asique hace aparecer un sillón detrás de ella y se sienta. Benjamin, haciendo uso de toda su valentía Gryffindor, toma aire y comienza a decirle todo a la chica que lo trae loco desde los 13 años.

-Jordan te amo. Amo tus ojos, que me dejan sin aliento. Amo tu cabello, el cual anhelo poder acariciar algún día. Amo tu perfume, que me deja atontado. Amo tu risa, la cual me hace sonreír, sin importar cuan deprimido este. Amo tu forma positiva de ver las cosas, amo tu sentido del humor. Te amo a ti.

Lina se había quedado sin palabras. Nadie, en toda su vida, le había hecho una declaración de amor como aquella. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió los labios de Ben sobre los de ella. La embriago una sensación de alegría que no sentía hace muchos años. Cuando se separaron, Lina recordó quien era, y se levantó rápidamente.

-Lin, no tienes por qué tenerme miedo. Te juro que yo no te haré daño.-le pide suplicante.

-No quiero sufrir otra vez Ben.-susurra, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

Él la miro enternecido, y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras depositaba un beso en su coronilla.

-Arriésgate. No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Pero si me rechazas, yo no voy a esperarte para siempre Lin.-le susurra suavemente.

Lina suelta un suspiro. Ella es una Gryffindor y debe ser valiente. Levanta la cabeza lentamente y deposita un suave beso en los labios del chico.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un lo intentaré.

Lina Jordan jamás se arrepintió de su decisión. Ahora puede decir que su corazón está completamente reparado. Porque Lina aprendió dos cosas: no todos los hombres son iguales, y que la vida es aburrida si no te arriesgas de vez en cuando.


End file.
